Sully/Companion
Sully is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Just what am I? Do you know what I am?” *A bizarre monster - “Bizarre? That doesn’t sound very nice. Am I supposed to be a bad monster?” (-5 Affinity) *A shrimp - “I’m a shrimp?! Shrimp… it sounds delicious!” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t know - “You don’t know either? Just what am I supposed to be?” “What kind of fun do you have on an adventure?” *The thrill of seeing the world - “Wow! I want to go!” (+10 Affinity) *Slaughtering monsters - “You’re a terrible person! I can slaughter you too!” (-5 Affinity) *It’s not fun at all - “Ehhh, really? ...that’s disappointing.” (-5 Affinity) “I don’t know why I was created. Hey, what do you think?” *I don’t know - “You don’t know either? Think about it, I must have a purpose or something.” (+10 Affinity) *To prevent intruders from entering - “Intruders… that’s you right? Well then, I cannot let you enter!” (-5 Affinity) *To give me pleasure - “Ohhh, is that so? Well then. I’ll make you feel really good.” (+10 Affinity) “My kind usually just wonder around down here. Without even knowing why we were created, we just aimlessly wonder around.” “I heard a voice, it told me you’re my enemy. Hey, what’s an enemy?” *Someone you fight - “Yeah, that’s it! Well then, let’s fight!” (-5 Affinity) *It says ‘enemy’ but it means ‘friend’ - “So it means friend?! I hope we can get along!” (+10 Affinity) *Someone you do perverted things with - “Someone you do perverted things with?! Well then, let’s get kinky!” (+10 Affinity) “I love to wash things! I’ll make your body super shiny. ♪ “ “My kind are apoptosis. But even I don’t understand what an apoptosis is.” “I’m sick of being here! But I can’t escape on my own...” “This fell out of a machine when I touched it. Is it a power source?” (+1 Thunder Stone) “Somehow I remembered some things before I was created… In a town somewhere… as a human.” “You can have this strange stone I found. It makes me uneasy for some reason.” (+1 Stone of Chaos) “This weird stuff fell down here. You can have it if you want!” (+120G) “I am a pseudo crustacean apoptosis… That’s all I know...” “Hey, hey, what’s that grass?” (Give Weed?) *Yes - “It’s my first time seeing it. So the outside world has lots of this stuff?” (+20 Affinity) *No - “You won’t give me any?” “Humans from outside must be expelled! I don’t really have a reason to, but I have no choice.” “Hey, hey, what’s money? I want some too!” (Give 72G?) *Yes - “...It’s not very tasty. But I’m still happy!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “You won’t give me any?” “Hey, hey, you’re an adventurer right? Is the outside world big?! *Very big - “Wow! That’s amazing! I want to go on an adventure too!” (+10 Affinity) *It’s surprisingly small - “Oh… That’s disappointing.” (-5 Affinity) *There is no outside world - “So this is the entire world? I had hoped I was wrong about that...” (-5 Affinity) “What’s that thing flopping around? Is it delicious?” (Give Fish?) *Yes - “Munch, munch… Wow! It’s yummy!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “You won’t give me any?” “Why was I created? I honestly don’t know.” “I’ve looked the same ever since I was created. I was also able to speak from the very beginning.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Sully: "Hey, what's a shrimp? Am I a shrimp?" With Jaide: Sully: "Oh, it''s the Jaide model! Hey! Hey! You doing well?" Jaide: "Hello Sully model. There are no errors with my functions." Sully: "Jaide is always so low key. Is it because you are a machine?" Jaide: "There is a high strung personality option. Would you like me to activate it?" Sully: "No way... that sounds scary." With Amy: Sully: "Wow! It's a crab!" Amy: "It's a shrimp!" Sully: " *bubble* *bubble* *bubble* " Amy: "Amazing! You can make foam even though you are a shrimp?" Sully: "Ehehehee! *bubble* *bubble* *bubble* " Amy: " *bubble* *bubble* *bubble* " With Lippy: Sully: "Cockroach!" Lippy: "Shrimp!" Sully: "Cockroach! Cockroach!" Lippy: "Shrimp! Shrimp! Shrimp!" Sonya: "Hey! No fighting!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Bubble Festival" and "World of Apoptosis" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Loli Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Tartarus Category:Artist: Xelvy